Love and Future Paths
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: A new challenge involves Layla, Yuri and Leon. What's happened to make Leon so crazy? Would it be suffering too much with Yuri's challenges and Layla's insulting? Find out! Yuri x Layla x Leon 2ª fic made by me!
1. Chapter 1

_**LOVE AND FUTURE PATHS- part 1  
**_

Two seasons. That was the period which Layla and Sora could keep Kaleido Star full, thanks to the Legendary Maneuver. Due to this magnificent work, both were called to Paris for a regional contest, but only Sora was able to go.

Unlike Sora, Layla thought she should stay in Kaleido and act on the new play created by Mia as a tribute to Yuri and she, because of all the wonderful roles played in favor to the fabulous circus.

All the cast was in the auditorium and only Kalos, Layla, Yuri and Mia were on stage, presenting the new play.

- Silence, please. –Kalos said, on his own authoritarian way. When everyone stopped talking and paid attention to him, he proceeded. – This play, as everyone has already heard, will be a tribute to Layla and Yuri. "Two hearts, one Destiny" is an adapted romance by Mia, who will explain us the details. Mia?

- Ah? Yes! – Mia stepped forward so she could explain. – After several times Reading Shakespeare, I've had great new ideas for new plays. As this is about Miss Layla and Mr. Yuri, I wrote a romance in which they would last together in the end.

Whisperings and smiles had appeared between everyone. Layla and Yuri only smiled back, without being affected by any comments.

- Well, the story is the following: – Mia said, pausing. – A peasant woman lives an ordinary life in a village near a large kingdom and discovers she is the daughter of the king and queen of this very Kingdom. Despite the great life she would receive, she would have to learn all the duties of a real life and also to be perfect in all things, especially in her social life, since she would have to marry one of the two candidates her father would present to her in order to keep the kingdom a prospered land. As time passes, both suitors fall in love with her, because of her determination, courage and optimism, but only one of them wins the heart of the princess. The other one, as he knows the feelings of the princess, rebels waging a deadly battle with the future husband of princess. Defeated, he flees and the couple lives happily ever after. End.

The whole cast clapped to Mia as she ended the story. Layla, then, stood up to say a few words.

- I am sure that none of you will disappoint us, as this is a very well-made play.

- Yes you're right, Layla – Kalos said. – Besides, this is a play as important as any other one we have already had, therefore, train until the next auditions so the characters can be decided and...

Kalos was interrupted by the recently opened door. Someone very familiar, and who should already be present for that reunion, but was rather to get there late.

- So... The new play will be a pure romance, with a happy ending? Ridiculous... - Leon slurred.

- Leon, good that you decided to join us. Have you heard all of Mia's explanation? – Yuri replied in solemn way, while Layla kept looking at him with censure.

"How dare he...? He arrives late and take all the time he's got for criticizing the play?!", Layla thought, but said nothing.

- And what role do you expect me to do? – Leon asked with a dry voice.

- You will be the defeated prince, Leon. - Kalos calmly answered.

Leon censored everyone, staring Layla at the end, since she had that disgusted look in her eyes.

- Does that mean that I will have to act with other people - Leon emphasized the last two words – instead of Sora?

- Of course, since Sora will be away for two months – Kalos answered him. – And you can't be this whole period without acting; it's against your contract.

- Well, I deny it. – Leon said coldly, without thinking twice.

- But, Leon... - Mia started, but he didn't even listen to her.

- Don't, Mia – Layla interrupted – I'd rather do more auditions than the necessary so we can choose the second prince than to accept someone who doesn't want to be on stage because of his own distemper.

- Distemper? – Leon censured her. – What are you saying?

- You heard me. If you don't accept being on stage only because your official partner isn't here, you are in the wrong career. – Layla answered him with the most negligible way she could find.

- If you have not noticed already, your opinion means nothing to me. – Leon angrily answered and everyone else held their breaths. – Nothing attracts me to stage but Sora. Especially you.

- And may I know where this despicable affirmation comes from? Aren't I good enough to you, or maybe it's the opposite you're afraid of? – Layla provoked him.

- You will never be enough to satisfy my needs. – He answered, and she soon got off the stage and walked through everyone to get close to him by the door.

- Is that a challenge? – She muttered while close to him – Well then, it will be a pleasure to show to you how good I can be to anyone on stage, including you.

- You have got one day. – He answered with the same tone h used to give to any of his challengers before Sora - One day to convince me.

- I think you should be prepared to be fascinated by the true demon, then. – She stared at him, while he let a trace of surprise escapes from his facial expressions.

"What the hell was this hesitation about...?", Leon thought with himself while he let her pass, and then stared to everyone before disappear too.

- It's decided then. – Yuri said with a dry voice. – Tomorrow they'll settle this up.

- Yeah... – Kalos agreed, but he didn't look like his mind was there at all. – A new challenge to Layla. Everything she was looking for.

_"I will show him the power that a Phoenix may have... Or my name won't be Layla Hamilton anymore!"_

* * *

_**Author's note:** hello everyone! I decided to translate my second fanfiction, as the success of the first one was long ago and my English is now better improved XD I hope you like it, because I will only post the next chapters if there's any review here! :D please, make an author happy _/ thank you!_

_This story is about two "lions". Wait and see them fighting!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOVE AND FUTURE PATHS – Chapter 2**_

That night seemed the shortest one to Layla. Despite of that, she was training tirelessly, not only because of the next-day-challenge, but also for the role she would have to play onstage. With soft jumps and quicker pirouettes, she started to create her character little by little and, due to her enormous concentration, she hadn't seen two people observing her. Only one of them, however, had approached to the stage to talk to her.

- Layla? – Yuri called from the bottom of the stairs.

- Oh, hello Yuri – she answered, while stopping with the jumping – Do you need something?

- You've trained the whole morning and afternoon. Why don't you give a break?

- I can't – She answered immediately – my skills still need to be improved.

- Do you need help, at least?

- Help? Yuri, you know pretty well that I must fulfill this challenge on my own... And I really don't mind doing it – she answered coldly, but the coldness wasn't for him. She answered as if the person could hear her. She barely could know that Leon was watching her from a darker place of the. And he, once again, hesitated with her cold words.

"Why this...? What does she do that causes me this? ... She's the demon that I'll never be... Yes...It must be that", he thought.

- Very well – Yuri said – but please, Layla, don't push yourself too hard. There's no need for...

- No need? – she interrupted him – Of course it does! I've never been so insulted by someone like this before. Leon Oswald will have to swallow each word he has said to me about myself and about the cast!

And he had another hesitation, plus a little chill. "_Saint Dieu_! Not again?!", Leon thought. "What kind of beast she is?!"

- Layla, Layla... - Yuri gave her a shy smile, but with a little pitiful and jealous expression at the same time – Why this right now?

- Because I do not admit anyone, especially him, soiling the stage with any hypocrisy and indifference. Now, if you'll excuse me... I'll continue with what I was doing.

- Sure... - Yuri answered dryly, turning himself to leave. – As your wish.

"A veteran... Still, she's intriguing... No on ever knows what is coming from her...", Leon was thinking with himself when he saw the whole number she was going to presente on the play for the first time. It has caught up his eyes.

"Layla...". Leon sighed and left.

Yuri arrived at Kalo's office and knocked the door. He barely waited for na answer and entered in. Sarah and Mia were with him.

- Yes, Yuri, what do you...?

- Why did you agree with all this, Kalos? Be honest. – Yuri said in a bad temper.

- What are you talking about? – He calmly answered, as always.

- This test of Layla! What is this for? Wishing or not, Layla will be the princess! Why making her so exhausted like this?

- Yuri... It looks like you forgot she was the one who has suggested this challenge.

- And I thought this was a terrible idea!

Sarah and Mia discreetly left the room. It wouldn't be good for them to stay there in the middle of a fight.

- Yuri, Layla loved the new challenge; therefore, I don't have any reasons to cancel it. I am sure you have your own reasons to defend your idea, I presume? – Kalos answered. Yuri turned his face down and looked nowhere to control his angriness. Kalos continued - Jealousy?

- What?! - Yuri said in a jump, looking directly at Kalos, who didn't show any expression- Me, jealous? Of her? Why would I be?

- You tell me. You had never stopped her from showing how good she is before... - Kalos answered and Yuri hesitated.

- That's bullshit... - Yuri mumbled, so he could leave – I hope you all know what you're doing!

- Sure we do.

Yuri closed the door behind him stupidly. Sarah and Mia, who hadn't left the corridor, got scared with the slam. He stared and looked at them before continue his way to the exit

- I hope nothing goes wrong... - Mia said with a little sigh.

- Don't worry, Mia... - Sarah answered with a smile – If Kalos thinks it's a good idea, we need to trust him.

The next day was really long. Everyone from Kaleido was anxious to know whether Layla would be accepted by Leon or not. Little by little, everyone from the cast and staff took their places. Truth to be said: it wasn't only an audition for Leon. Layla had left Kaleido Stage and, despite having a great success with the new Legendary Maneuver, she would need something new and great so she could recover her glory on that circus she loved so much.

- Good luck... – Yuri said, giving her a brief kiss on her, at backstage.

- Thank you, Yuri.. - Layla answered with a smile and climbed the ladder to the trapezes, while he sat on a bleachers chair, near Kalos. Leon was in a nearest-of-stage chair, resembling indifference, but his thoughts were the opposite.

Layla was determinate to win this challenge, as always. It was time to put all her efforts on practice.

Kalos gave a sign so everything could start. Layla appeared on stage, involved by the background music already chosen for the play. She was a perfect princess; so much that the spectators almost never blinked. Her air poses were strong and delicate at the same time, showing confidence on her acting and technique.

Leon was only one of all the spectators who couldn't take off his eyes of her. The only difference is that she was looking him back. Layla stared at him each time she could, so her intentions would be clear: she wanted to surprise him. Her intentions and her look showed how good she could be, but that was making him even more hesitating and uncomfortable than before.

"She won... With almost no efforts, she did. She's even better than yesterday… Is it because of me?", he thought while watching her.

The end of the presentation involved trapezes and cloth, mixing the doubting interpretation she should have at that moment. The applauses came effortlessly as Layla smiled back and thanked for that.

- So? – She asked to Kalos and Leon as she got near them.

- It was magnificent, Layla, but I'm not the one judging you this time – Kalos said, turning himself to Leon, who was still sitting on the same chair as in the beginning of the presentation. However, he said nothing as a start.

- If you say nothing, I'll consent this as a "yes, you were accepted as my partner". – She said, full of confidence on herself. Leon got up.

- But you were accepted. – He said, still giving his back to them. – We will start the training tomorrow.

- Sure – she answered as she had done nothing but her obligation. Yuri looked at Leon with censure while he was leaving, but only Kalos has noticed.

Leon arrived home and released himself on the sofa. He was drowned on his own thoughts, directed only to one person. Like a loop, he remembered all Layla's words, from different occasions and times. "That girl is my dream, Leon, and I won't let you hurt her", she said once, her voice echoing on his head. "You're afraid of Sora, Leon", he remembered.

- She's impossible since then – He concluded to himself – So impossible that... Oh, damn it!

Leon couldn't accept those thoughts. The last thing he desired was this. Not even Sora occupied as much space as her on his mind. That should probably be a curse from her.

"Why...? Why this, why now? I CAN'T BE...", he angrily thought, but never concluded it. He just took a long deep breath and tried to sleep.


End file.
